Peek
by Nitroid
Summary: While changing in the boys locker room, Kageyama and Hinata notice each other a little more than they should. KageHina, eventual M.


Kageyama looks a little down.

Hinata watches him curiously out of the corner of his eye as he stands in front of his open locker. Around them, Nishinoya and Tanaka are racing to change into their school jacket and track pants, readying for another go at the latest action game Tanaka's older sister recommended.

Kageyama runs a hand through his silky looking straight hair before heaving a little sigh. He stares at his palms for a few second before shaking his head and clicking his locker door open.

Karasuno's short middle blocker concludes that Kageyama is probably feeling tired.

Hinata chews on his lower lip as he tugs out his clean school jacket. Karasuno High School is emblazoned on the back of his sports jacket. The familiar smell of the detergent his mother uses reminds him of the time he helped to dry the laundry with Natsu.

As he lifts up his arms, Hinata uses his right hand to yank the sweaty shirt over his head. Next to him, Kageyama allows his gaze to travel from Hinata's arms to his exposed torso, trailing a burning stare down to his waist.

Kageyama is surprised to note that Hinata's hipbones are undoubtedly fascinating, and the slim size of his waistline is...

"Cute." Kageyama breathes out an exhale of air.

Hinata, folding his shirt carelessly before stuffing it into his bag, turns to him. "Hm? What is?"

"I..." Kageyama swallows and tears his eyes away. "Nothing."

Hinata's large eyes are scrutinizing him, and if he didn't look so innocent, Kageyama would have pounced on him right there and then.

His brain freezes simultaneously with the locker room door slamming shut, accompanied by the cheers and goodbyes from the rest of their volleyball team.

Would have _pounced_?

Would he?

No.

Kageyama felt his pulse quicken.

The real question was, why would he?

Hinata tugs the sleeves down over his arms, humming lightly as he moved to pack up the rest of his discarded clothing into his bag. When he turns back to face the tall setter, Kageyama is already ripping his shirt off in a fluid motion, abdominal muscles rippling with the smooth executed movement.

Suddenly, Hinata feels all moistness disappear from his mouth.

It just wasn't fair that Kageyama was the same age as him, which was just absolutely ridiculous - they were a stark contrast to each other when standing side by side; there wasn't a doubt that Kageyama was perfect in almost every aspect. His height, his face, his voice, his body - everything about him screamed maturity, and that meant girls and well, girls.

Girls showered attention on him whenever possible, or watched him wistfully from afar. Hinata knew all of this, because he had witnessed all of it and had followed Kageyama around enough to know when girls were staring, whispering, and possibly contemplating world domination - Kageyama's world, that is.

He'd also had opportunities by the dozen to witness firsthand the number of love letters and little gift girls slipped into Kageyama's shoe locker on most mornings.

Hinata's parents had always told him there was no such thing as fair in this world, but Kageyama tipped all the scales, skyrocketed off the charts, and totally turned his world upside down.

How was that fair?

Hinata's eyes follow the tantalizing flex of Kageyama's abs and swallows a breath of air he has no idea he'd been holding.

"...hot."

Kageyama blinks at him, hair a little tousled from the shirt ruffling, and Hinata feels a burning blush creep up from his neck to flood his cheeks.

"You, I mean." He finds it hard to keep from being honest.

Hinata's hand reaches out to touch Kageyama's stomach, small fingertips tracing invisible lines on his skin, feeling out the taut muscles hidden within. The taller teenager sucks in a breath of air, taken by surprise from the sudden gesture that is making his heartbeat race.

"God, it's really unfair." Hinata is saying, and all Kageyama's brain can process is the way his small mouth with the perfect, pink lips are mouthing words he is unable to hear; heart thumping a louder melody in his ears.

Kageyama reaches out, too, and lands his fingers in Hinata's thick hair, which is every bit as soft as it looks. He relishes in the way the smaller boy blinks lazily up at him, clearly enjoying the gentle touch.

His touch.

There's a strange sort of ringing in his ears, like a bell. Kageyama inhales the smell that is Hinata as he pulls him toward his chest, feeling the small body tense up against his own. Hinata closes his eyes, long eyelashes fluttering shut. His hands ball into small fists against Kageyama's abdomen, and a soft mewl escapes his lips.

It sounds vaguely like eek.

"Hinata." Kageyama growls.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata answers, body automatically arching up toward Kageyama's.

His mind is reeling with thoughts that consist of threads like _'I'm so close to Kageyama!' 'His shirt smells really good.' 'His abs are rock hard and I could scrub my clothes on it; bet he wouldn't feel a thing.' 'Why can't I control my body?'_

"You're so cute." Kageyama breathes, one hand cradling Hinata's head, the other wrapped around his waist, fingers splaying out on his right hip.

Hinata jolts, a burning sensation rising from the spot where one of Kageyama's fingers has reached under his sports jacket and shirt, skin grazing skin in a blaze of heat. He can feel Kageyama's fingers stroking his cheek before tilting his chin upwards, and Hinata obligingly opens his eyes.

Kageyama is giving him an intense glare.

Something tells Hinata that the taller boy isn't angry, more of trying to concentrate on ... well, something.

Hinata somehow knows he's fully focusing on him. He's standing on tiptoe, small hands pushing on his chest for balance. Kageyama leans down until the tips of their noses brush, and the close proximity between him and Hinata is sending thrills tingling up and down his spine.

They kiss.

Lips meeting in a cushioned collision, Kageyama notes that Hinata tastes as sweet as honey, and decides he likes it. Tongue pushing at Hinata's teeth in a bold question for entrance, Kageyama slides in, reveling in the sweetness that is Hinata's mouth. The shorter boy moans, fully leaning his bodyweight against him now, knees almost buckling from the pressure of the hold Kageyama has on him.

Kageyama tightens his grip around Hinata's waist. He has an uncontrollable urge to feel more of Hinata's baby soft skin.

Sliding his hand a little lower, he is pleased to find that Hinata's ass is nicely curved, and promptly gives a bold squeeze.

Hinata releases a squeak. "Ah!"

Eyes widening at this new discovery, Kageyama licks his lips.

The last school bell rings, the sound invading the locker room, but falls on deaf ears.

* * *

TBC


End file.
